


Quant'è bella giovinezza...

by Vivian_Curtis



Series: Quant'è bella giovinezza [1]
Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, High School AU, Humor, Modern AU
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:05:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivian_Curtis/pseuds/Vivian_Curtis
Summary: Contessina de' Bardi viene lasciata da Ezio Contarini. E' il 2016, il suo ultimo anno di liceo.Ovvero: il Modern AU imprescindibile in ogni fandom che sia ambientato in altre epoche.





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Salve a tutti! Per prima cosa, vorrei ringraziare quanti hanno letto ed apprezzato la mia prima fic dedicata al fandom, "Primo incontro": vi amo tutti!
> 
> Detto questo, eccovi il mio tentativo di presentare i personaggi della serie in chiave moderna. E' una follia, lo so, espero sarete magnanimi! Buona lettura!

Contessina stentava a crederci, per quanto l'anellino al suo dito fosse una prova più che concreta.

Da quando Cosimo glielo aveva messo al dito, lei aveva preso ad accarezzarlo con il pollice, facendolo distrattamente girare attorno alla falange, come per avere una costante conferma della sua presenza. Quando era da sola, poi, non riusciva a fare a meno di fissare l'anello per minuti interi, sorridendo tra sè ed allo stesso tempo dandosi della stupida per entusiasmarsi così tanto.

Cosa poteva farci? Cosimo de' Medici l'amava e lei non era mai stata più felice.

Soltanto nove mesi prima, se qualcuno le avesse detto che la fine della sua storia con Ezio l'avrebbe indirettamente portata ad incontrare il suo vero amore, lei sarebbe scoppiata a ridere. Si sarebbe trattato di certo di una risata sarcastica, amara e con ogni probabilità inframmezzata da singhiozzi, visto quanto Contessina aveva pianto nei primi giorni dopo che Ezio l'aveva lasciata, ma non era questo il punto.

In tutta onestà, nei mesi che erano trascorsi tra l'uscita di scena di Ezio e la comparsa dell'anello d'argento erano accadute molte cose e molte altre ne sarebbero successe dopo.


	2. La Giulietta di nessuno

"Anche questo fa parte dell'essere adolescenti." commentò il padre di Contessina, seduto sul bordo del letto della ragazza e con la scatola dei clinex quasi vuota tra le mani.

  
Contessina aveva appena terminato un monologo/sfogo che al padre era sembrato lungo anni. Stando a quanto aveva raccontato la figlia in lacrime, quella mattina Ezio Contarini l'aveva lasciata, accampando scuse che Contessina aveva definito "assurde, cretine e offensive", senza entrare maggiormente nel dettaglio. Il vecchio de' Bardi non aveva fatto domande, immaginando che si trattasse dei soliti motivi per i quali ci si lascia a quell'età. La giovane era divisa tra il dolore e una rabbia feroce, questo era evidente: per lei il fatto che Ezio avesse deciso di troncare con lei giusto il giorno in cui tornavano a scuola era una colpa ulteriore, perchè questo faceva apparire la loro breve relazione come una storiella estiva di poco conto.

  
Forse era stata davvero un'esperienza fugace, pensò il de' Bardi. Quanto era durata? Una settimana, al massimo due... In caso contrario lui avrebbe intuito qualcosa, invece di restare totalmente all'oscuro. Non che lui fosse disposto ad ammetterlo, certo. A conti fatti, Contessina stava esagerando. L'uomo era sul punto di farlo notare alla figlia, ma lei lo anticipò.

  
"Ho diciotto anni, papà." disse, tirando su col naso "Il prossimo anno andrò all'università. Ormai sono un'adulta."

  
"Ah, sì. L'università..." l'anziano padre annuì, come se un lontano ricordo stesse prendendo forma nella sua mente a stento "Questo significa che prima devi finire il liceo, Contessina. A giugno hai la maturità e hai sempre studiato sodo. Sarebbe un vero peccato che tu ti rovinassi la media proprio adesso."

  
L'aveva detto senza una particolare enfasi, eppure il messaggio arrivò forte e chiaro. Alessandro de' Bardi sapeva essere pragmatico tanto da risultare freddo e scostante, finendo spesso per scontrarsi con la figlia. Contessina era figlia unica, per di più nata quando il padre era già in là con gli anni e le speranze di avere un erede erano poche: chiunque avrebbe immaginato che ciò avrebbe reso de' Bardi più morbido verso Contessina, invece egli era rimasto l'uomo pratico e impermeabile al sentimentalismo che tutta Firenze conosceva.

  
Un commento del genere avrebbe potuto ferire Contessina più di uno schiaffo. Del resto era già successo in passato, e così spesso che ormai la giovane era quasi immune dalla loro freddezza. Proprio per questo, forse e per quanto strano potesse apparire, per lei fu come se le parole del padre le avessero appena indicato un ottimo modo per superare la fine del suo primo amore.

  
"Ho anche le lezioni di guida per la patente." mormorò tra sè Contessina.

  
Per il padre era una risposta più che sufficiente: com'era prevedibile, un bel pianto era bastato a togliere dalla testa di Contessina ogni stupidaggine a proposito di fidanzati e riportarla alla ragione. Ora sarebbe tornata a concentrarsi su cose serie e veramente utili. Il de' Bardi si alzò in piedi e, data una lieve carezza sui capelli alla figlia, lasciò la stanza senza aggiungere altro.

  
Contessina non ci fece caso. Era già intenta a elencare nella sua testa i punti principali del piano di battaglia.

  
Avrebbe superato la rottura con Ezio buttandosi a capofitto nello studio: aveva già buoni voti, ma poteva migliorare ancora. Avrebbe scritto le tesine migliori della sua classe, puntando a un secco 100 alla maturità. Avrebbe fatto tanta di quella pratica di guida, nel viale davanti alla villa di famiglia, che alla fine l'insidosa scienza del parcheggio non avrebbe più avuto segreti per lei. Sarebbe uscita ancora più spesso con le amiche e, nel caso le fosse rimasto del tempo libero, c'era sempre quello speciale scaffale della sua libreria, eternamente pieno di libri da leggere.

  
In fondo, Contessina aveva ereditato parte del carattere del padre, sebbene le fosse difficile riconoscerlo... specie quel giorno, dopo che Ezio aveva osato lasciarla perchè non era pronto al passo successivo. Dove per "passo successivo" si intendeva conoscere il padre di Contessina, mica gettarsi nel fuoco dopo aver fatto la doccia col cherosene.

  
"Sarà assolutamente contrario al fatto che stiamo insieme e ci constringerà a lasciarci, vedrai!" aveva esclamato Ezio, meritandosi dalla ragazza un'occhiata fulminante che non aveva avuto apparente effetto.

  
"Stai parlando di mio padre, Ezio." aveva risposto lei, cercando di rastare calma.

  
"Lo so e, giuro, non vorrei essere arrivato a questo punto..."

  
"Quale punto? Quello in cui un ragazzo incontra la famiglia della ragazza con cui esce? E' ciò che fa qualsiasi coppia normale."

  
Ezio aveva sospirato in un modo che le aveva dato ancora di più sui nervi, come se lei stesse facendo i capricci e lui stanco di starla a sentire. E infatti...  
"Perchè vuoi rovinare tutto, Contessina? Possiamo continuare a vederci e dirlo solo ai nostri amici, se proprio vuoi."

  
"Ale lo sa già." aveva precisato lei nell'alzare gli occhi al cielo, perchè col cavolo che lei avrebbe tenuto nascosto qualcosa alla sua migliore amica.

  
Una fugace occhiata aveva confermato ad Ezio la presenza di Alessandra Ricco poco distante da loro. La ragazza lo stava fissando e, quando i loro sguardi si incrociarono, sollevò le sopracciglia, come a chiedergli in silenzio in quale altro luogo credeva che fosse.

  
"Ascolta." era poi andato avanti Ezio "Lasciamo le cose come stanno: stiamo bene, siamo felici... Che altro ci serve? Di sicuro non la benedizione di tuo padre. Dio, mica siamo nel Medioevo!"

  
Di colpo la conversazione era sembrata a Contessina talmente incredibile da fare invidia al teatro dell'assurdo.

  
"Ho sentito male oppure hai davvero preso finalmente coscienza che viviamo nel 2016?!" scattò alzando la voce "No, ho bisogno di una conferma, perchè sarebbe un momento storico! Ezio, tu mi scrivi poesie anche su Whatsapp, gli unici libri che leggi sono le opere di Dante, Petrarca e altra gente morta senza aver mai avuto il coraggio di parlare con la persona amata!"

  
"Non è v..." aveva provato a interromperla Ezio, ma ormai Contessina era lanciata.

  
"Oh, è così eccome! E diciamocela tutta... Con dei modelli di vita del genere, ci metterei entrambe le mani sul fuoco che tu avresti continuato a fare il corteggiatore anonimo fino all'Armageddon e oltre, se io non ti avessi per caso beccato a infilarmi una delle tue cazzo di poesie nello zaino!"

  
"Creepy." era giunto il commento di Alessandra.

  
A quel punto Ezio aveva gettato via un'altra generosa palata di terra dalla sua fossa, boffonchiando "Contessina, ora non essere volgare.", quasi che di tutta la sfuriata lui avesse dato importanza solo alla parolaccia e il resto gli fosse scivolato addosso. Pessima decisione, peggiorata dall'insistenza suicida del giovane.

  
"Tuo padre mi odierebbe, lo so e basta. Non gli piace mai nessuno, è praticamente un misantropo..."

  
Contessina non aveva smesso un secondo di guardare Ezio dritto in volto e vederlo a capo chino, a vergognarsi degli sguardi degli altri studenti che passavano loro accanto, le aveva fatto male quasi quanto le sue scuse.

  
"Mio padre è un uomo molto dolce." il tono di nuovo calmo, ma come quando si capisce una cosa che non si può cambiare, le parole le erano uscite di bocca con una facilità che avrebbe sorpreso la stessa Contessina, se solo lei non fosse stata troppo ferita per accorgersene. Era finita, non c'era modo di tornare indietro. "Può sembrare molto duro, ma è perchè gli manca mia mamma. Si è semplicemente chiuso in se stesso. Lo sapresti anche tu, se avessi provato a conoscerlo."

  
Il ragazzo si era stretto nelle spalle. "Parli così perchè sei sua figlia, però..."

  
"No, Ezio. Semmai sei tu che offendi me e mio padre solo per proteggere il tuo ideale di amore! Adesso l'ho capito: tu vuoi ad ogni costo essere Romeo, ma io non ho alcuna voglia di essere una cavolo di Giulietta!"

  
Sentendo queste parole, Ezio aveva finalmente sollevato lo sguardo da terra, in volto un'espressione ferita e persa che aveva fatto sperare Contessina. Invano.  
"Romeo e Giulietta è la più grande storia d'amore di tut..."

  
La frase era stata interrotta dalla borsa a tracolla di Contessina e in secondo Ezio Contarini si era ritrovato senza la ragazza e con un labbro sanguinante. Contessina si era fatta largo tra gli studenti raggruppatisi attorno a loro per seguire la scena; mordendosi le labbra, si era costretta a trattenere le lacrime fino a quando non aveva raggiunto i bagni delle ragazze, ma una volta lì trovò ben poca consolazione nell'esserci riuscita. Non scoppiò in un pianto a dirotto, perchè quello era una cosa troppo intima, da riservare al nido della sua camera; Contessina aveva invece stretto il bordo del lavandino fino a farsi sbiancare le nocche, cercando di calmare il respiro mentre alcune grosse lacrime le scivolavano lungo le guance. Anche così, lei non aveva avuto il coraggio di guardarsi allo specchio. Quando il braccio di Alessandra le aveva cinto la vita in un gesto di conforto, aveva quasi temuto di cedere e mettersi a piangere davvero come una scema.

  
"Che stronzo." aveva mormorato Ale nel poggiarle la testa contro la spalla, la mano che si muoveva in lenti cerchi lungo la schiena dell'amica.

  
Contessina le aveva rivolto un sorriso tremante e dentro di sè si era sentita sollevata di averla con sè in quel momento.

  
Ripensandoci, Contessina doveva ammettere che Ale aveva colto nel segno, per di più con un fenomenale lavoro di sintesi.

  
Ezio era stronzo. Sarebbe stato impossibile esprimere un giudizio diverso senza aggiungere dettagli inutili.

  
Sul serio, quale persona sana di mente avrebbe desiderato essere la protagonista nella vita reale di una storia come quella degli sfortunati amanti di Verona? Bastava guardare come era andata a finire perchè "Romeo e Giulietta" perdesse ogni attrattiva! Per quanto fosse un capolavoro della letteratura, restava un amore tragico che funzionava solo sulla carta. Letteralmente.

  
"Non sarò mai la Giulietta di nessuno." si ripetè Contessina nel gettare via l'ennesimo clinex usato.

  
Aveva versato già fin troppe lacrime per colpa di Ezio. La loro storia era un capitolo chiuso. Con un sospiro Contessina si augurò che si trattasse di un capitolo più marginale di quanto le sembrasse ora, con il dolore ancora vivo e pungente, così da potersene scordare in fretta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nel caso ve lo stiate chiedendo, Alessandra Ricco è la futura signora Albizzi. Almeno secondo il canon. Chi può dire cosa accadrà in questo AU? 
> 
> Sono la prima a dire che Ezio non fa una bella figura in questa fic ed è probabilmente un po' OOC, ma mentre guardavo la serie ho avuto la netta impressione che lui fosse in cerca di un amore ideale, più che una storia concreta. Quando Contessina viene promessa sposa a Cosimo, Ezio non fa niente per impedirlo e, quando fa il suo ritorno anni dopo, è di nuovo lì a proporre la fuga d'amore. Ezio, per cortesia...
> 
> Aspetto i vostri commenti e vi invito a venire a trovarmi su Tumblr (viviancurtis)! 
> 
> Ah, un'ultima cosa... sì, in questa serie è prevista anche la presenza di Marco Bello. Su una moto da enduro.


End file.
